Chronicles of a Demon Lord
by Suisyo
Summary: A string of oneshots, all somehow connected to each other. Some will be cont. others will not, all revolve around Sesshoumaru dealing w his life in present day Tokyo...
1. Why Me?

**A/N:** Howdie...lol...Here is a piece done Tarentino(spelling?) style. The first part I kinda added in the end as a sorta humerous skit that leads into the main writing. They are both relatively short, but together give you all something hopefully long enough to not suck ... _crosses fingers hopefully_...These are just a couple examples of the weird conversations I imagine the characters of the Inuyasha cast would have years down the line, or in situations not normally found in the series... also I have a sick mind and imagine all sorts of things that would never happen, just cuz I think it might be amusing to see how it may play out if it did.

**Disclaimer:** _Ugh_...I am not lucky enough to own characters as cool as Rumiko Takahashi's..._grumble..._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Discussions...How Could You Be So Careless?**

"You know, you said that this wouldn't happen..." an old demon said to another as he joined him for tea.

"I know." The younger demon said flatly.

"In fact we only had that discussion about 7 months ago." He reminded the other demon.

"I know."

"But it's too late now. There's nothing you can do about the innevitable I presume."

"I know." He replied, defeated.

"So..."

"So...?"

"Now what do you plan to do?" The older demon wondered.

"What would you suppose me do?"

"I don't know. But you got yourself into this mess. Which I have to say, I still don't understand how."

"What do you expect of me? I am old...I am not as...attentive as I was in my youth."

"I...am older than you."

"So."

"So? I am still alert, you have no excuse."

"I don't need an excuse. And you are not alert. You sleep half your life away."

"Hmph...I still think your reason is poor. You may be old, but I am ancient. I still wouldn't have gotten into this mess."

Clearing his throat, the younger demon replied sardonically, "You are an inch tall, at best. And you are a coward. So, of course you would never find yourself in any sort of mess."

"Oh! Milord!" The ancient demon cried acting hurt.

"I think maybe you are also going senile." He added with an amused smirk.

The older demon fell over clutching his chest in mock heartbreak. The younger one chuckled lightly, amused.

"You know, you are a bad actor." The younger demon stated.

"Well, " the older demon cried while jumping back to his feet, "I haven't seen you win an oscar!"

The piercing eyes of the younger demon only stared sharply at the smaller one. The older demon wondered what he was thinking about.

Finally the younger one smiled suspiciously. The older one felt his stomach twist. What sort of evil plan had been conjured up in his Lord's mind? He was to terrified to ask. Finally the younger demon spoke, smirk still pasted on his face, "You know, your right...Being old is one thing, being ancient is another entirely."

The ancient demon collapsed both in relief and from the deflation of his small ego.

Doing his best to regain what scraps of self-esteem he had left, he retored, bringing back the original subject, "You know, I can remember that conversation we had as if it was only yesterday." His Lord was not amused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Discussions...Why Me?**

_Approx. 7 months ago..._

Two, wise demons stood upon a marble balcony, overlooking nearly 100 acres of pristine land. The tallest stood close to the edge, while the second sat on the rail.

The second demon doubled the age of the first, if not tripled, which was saying quite a lot. Ironically, though, his size and social status was quite below that of the younger demon beside him. Still his years added much wisdom, and his long loyalty to the Taisho family, kept him in high esteem with his younger master.

The taller demon seemed very deep in thought, his brow furrowed, as he intently stared out at his vast land.

"What is troubling you, Milord?" The older demon questioned, as he hopped atop his Lord's shoulder. Being a flea helped him to appear nonexistent until otherwise necessary.

Softening his expression the other demon took a deep breath as if he was about to tell a great secret or release a full days tension. Instead he flatly stated, "That, damn, half-breed." Almost as if to himself.

After a short pause the flea queried, "Your brother, Milord?"

"Half-brother." He corrected.

"Of course, my appologies." Taking another pause he then continued. "What about Inuyasha, has you so troubled at this point?"

Running his fingers through his long silver hair, he continued his intense gaze at the land. It seemed as if he wasn't prepared to answer, but did anyhow. "That weak bastard. Because of his foolishness I actually have to carry out this _regretful_ promise."

Trying to sooth the problem the flea offered, "Well, Milord, as fruitless as it may seem, maybe you can look at it in some positive light?"

Staying silent only long enough to register his adviser's suggestion he responded with, "There is _nothing_ positive about this, Myouga."

"Well, Milord. Look at it this way. She won't live very long, compared to your existence, she's but a blip. Remember, she _is_ a human afterall."

The unusually expressive dog demon outwardly sighed, half in exasperation, half in agreed acknowledgment to the fleas's deduction. "It does not change the fact that one as great as I have been reduced to a mere babysitter to my half-brother's..._wench_."

"Now, Lord Sesshoumaru! Kagome is quite an amazing girl. You need to give her some time!"

"That isn't necessary," he interjected, "I plan to make myself as scarce as possible. I wouldn't dare risk the chance of being seen by her _or _that unforgivable half-breed."

Myouga nodded in an unnoticed ascention. He had almost forgotten that Inuyasha passed through the well into Kagome's time.

Now, also, their time.

Sesshoumaru continued venting through clenched teeth. "It seems quite predictable that my half-brother would die so carelessly instead of making sure to carry out _his_ responsibilities first."

"Of course, Lord Inuyasha wouldn't have intentionally done such a thing, Milord. He would rather have done this himself."

"It's undeniable that he had strong feelings for that..._human._" The demon Lord said, emphasizing the last word in disgust. "That obviously clouded his already poor judgment."

Myouga dared not mention the high number of human females his Lord had bed since the bitter-sweet passing of his ward, and the eventual end to his retainer.

Sesshoumaru knew that Myouga would leave well enough alone, so he pressed on. "I'll just have to hope that the next 70 years go by as quickly as the past 500 have."

Myouga sighed, and doing his best to bring his Lord back to a better mood he said, "Oh, you need not worry about that, Lord Sesshoumaru, it most definately will."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Meeting

**A/N:** I guess I am enjoying myself too much with this topic and decided to continue with it...I wouldn't say that this is going to be much of a story per se...more just a string of conversations and situations that our beloved Lord Sesshoumaru finds himself in as he weaves his way through time, currently present day Tokyo... Who knows what sort of things he can get himself into. After so many years of killing and ruling the Western Lands he has settled down and obviously calmed down his blood thirst, though, not completely... he still has very little patience, but enough for him to deal with Myouga and Kagome and others w/out going homocidal! YAY!

This series of shorts will mostly be just that, although many if not all will interlock in some way, thus making them fit nicely as chapters.

**Disclaimer:** _Do I have to!_ Ok..._pouts_...I don't own Sesshoumaru, Myouga, or Kagome or any of the other wonderful Rumiko Takahashi characters..._There you happy?_

_**On with the show!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reflection And A Meeting**

Now thinking back on their conversation, Myouga was finding it hard that his Lord had lost concentration so early in the game...only 7 months out of 70 years. Something was off.

Sesshoumaru was silent. Whether his mind was spinning with thoughts or he was just asleep with his eyes open, only he would know. But Myouga dared to speak up again. "Milord?"

"...Yes...?" He questioned, not moving.

"Are you...alright? How have you been feeling lately?"

Sesshoumaru's dazed glare faded as he turned to look at Myouga's concerned expression. "What do you mean?"

"You seem to be...well...distracted lately. You're normally more engaged in your day to day tasks, but lately you seem...distant, and uninterested in anything."

Sesshoumaru answered him with a question. "How do _you_ do it Myouga?"

Confused he responsed, "Milord?"

"How do you do it? After thousands of years you're still full of energy and life."

"Ahhh, yes, I see."

"You see?"

"Milord, I have lived through much and had many experiences, good an bad. I have obligations to you, which gives me a purpose, and a reason to be here. You on the otherhand, seem to have had less joyful experiences, and no longer have obligations to anyone, as all your allies have died or disapeared, and you are high society with nothing left to gain."

"I see." He replied.

Myouga continued. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you need to find something in life that will give you a purpose. Give you something to look forward to when you wake up. Without these simple things in life a lifetime that can stretch on for eternity can become quite...useless."

"Yes...it can. So what do you suggest I find."

"Well I cannot tell you that Milord. You must discover that on your own...as only you know what can bring you happiness."

"I do not know what makes me happy. As I never had a need for happiness."

"Well," Myouga said as he grabbed his belongings and tied them around his neck, "it will come to you. You only need to think about it, and try new things. Maybe you can find some kind of distraction in the Kagome situation?"

Sesshoumaru have an uncharacteristic snort. "Indeed."

"Honestly, I traveled with Inuyasha and Kagome, she can be quite a handful, I'm sure you wouldn't have to try to hard to be kept busy."

"Hmph...she's a smartass as well. I think I would find the urge to kill her too great, and I'm sure I will get hell for that too."

"Well I don't think you should concider her that, just because she pointed out the obvious to you. She's an honest girl."

"And a smartass."

Ignoring his Lord, Myouga continued. "She's young and firey. She has so much energy she makes me tired just watching her. Speaking of tired, I think I'm going to go take a nice long nap." Looking up at his Lord he noted how drained he looked as well. "And as your adviser I would like to suggest that you do the same, Milord. You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"I haven't..."

"Well just the same, get some rest. You'll need it once you start to look for things to keep you busy." With that Myouga hopped of the table and zipped out of his master's tea room.

Sesshoumaru stayed there, deep in thought, about all they had discussed and of his first, awkward meeting with the miko, Kagome, in her present time. He had to say that it was also quite an embarassing meeting, and one he felt he would never live down. He wondered what she must have thought of him, in such a moment of complete unintelligence on his part. He wondered if she inwardly laughed at him. He didn't care. It must have been odd for her since her most recent memory of him prior was probably one of him trying to kill her and her companions in Feudal Japan. His half-brother, Inuyasha, the demon exterminator and the monk. _Wasn't there a kit as well?_ He wondered, but shook his wandering thoughts from his mind and went back to the original subject...his first, present day, meeting with...Kagome. He sighed in exasperation as he recalled the horrible event.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hadn't meant for this to happen.

He was avoiding it at all costs.

But he messed up, and zoned out for a moment too long. But can you blame him? At nearly 1000 years old he was finding it harder to stay focused and found his mind wandering more and more.

He hadn't noticed until it was too late.

He felt the spike of miko power, which brought him back into the present, and there she was before him.

Stock still, face so white you would have sworn she'd seen a ghost and in a sense she had. Her eye twitched.

Sesshoumaru let out an exasperated sigh. Why couldn't his life ever be easy? Never once in the past millenia did the universe ever give him a break. He was foolish to think his luck might have changed now.

Struggling to wrap her mind around the current situation, Kagome stuttered, "Se...Sesshou...maru..."

Giving her his best bored expression, he glared at her. "Miko..."

Taking a hesitant step back, she raised her arms defensively in front of her. "Wha...what are you _doing_ here?" Her tone was harsh and accusing, as if he had no right to be in _her_ time.

Sniffing in defiance, he non-chalantly glanced at his surroundings searching for an excuse as to why he was where he was. Where _was_ he? How far had he walked while deep in thought? _I need to stop doing that_, he mentally noted. Making a slight gesture towards the newstand besides her, he stated flatly, "I am trying to buy a Sunday paper, if that is ok with you, _Miko_?" Adding an edge to miko for good measure.

_Hey_, she thought, _that's not what I mea-...wait a minute..._ Glancing out fo the corner of her eyes at the newstand, she dropped her arms, and her expression went from tense to sardonic as she said pointedly, "Um...Sesshoumaru..."

"Yes?"

"Uh...it's Thursday..."

His stoic expression dropped into mild confusion and he casually looked at his watch, tapping it for good measure. "Oh...," he said emotionless, "so it is."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuddering slightly, Sesshumaru was brought out of his memory from the sound of the doorbell ringing. He looked at his watch, which brought back the memory of the meeting again before he quickly brushed it away. _10:05 pm. Who would dare bother me at this hour?_ He thought as he rose from his chair and slowly made his way to the foyer. _This better be important..._

Finally reaching his door he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, so he wouldn't be temped to melt the head off of whoever it was giving him this welcomed distraction at 10 at night... _Now 10:06 to be exact..._ He corrected himself.

Slowly and gracefully he opened the door. His mild expression turned into one of deep anger... Voice laced with disgust he growled, "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"


End file.
